Wonderwall
by Milotic
Summary: A look at the Kanto trio as young adults. Can they learn to forgive and forget? "Because maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me..."
1. Prologue

Wonderwall

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

Author's Note: This fic was loosely inspired by marixoxella's fic "The Last Summer," which I highly recommend (and not just because I'm beta reading it). Seriously, you should all go read it.

The young woman dove into the pool gracefully, the water encasing her lithe body like a well-worn cast on a broken appendage or a warm, fuzzy blanket. Though she and her sisters kept the pool bone-chillingly cold, for the Pokémon liked it that way, she never noticed the frigid qualities of the water; it always felt good to her. She imagined it felt the way a lover's embrace might, thinking back to stories her sisters had told her of boyfriends who had spent the night at their home. To some the water would have produced excruciating pain, but to her it felt like love.

"Misty!"

Somehow the sound of a high-pitched yell penetrated the water, reaching the young woman's ears as a garbled mess. She had no idea what she had heard, but, knowing she had heard something, she surfaced from down below, sad to end her underwater jaunt.

Misty found herself face to face with her older sister Violet.

"Hey, Violet. What's up?" Misty asked.

"Nothing's up. Do I, like, need a reason to talk to my baby sister?"

Misty frowned. "No, I just really happened to be enjoying my swim."

"Well, I think we need to talk before you head off on your, like, vacation."

"Violet, I've already told you. It's not a vacation. I'm going to the League Conference to represent the Cerulean City Gym…our gym! You and Lily didn't want to do it, remember?" Misty explained, a hint of frustration evident in her voice.

"Well, I still think it's an excuse to hang out with that, like, weird perverted guy who runs the Pewter Gym."

"It's not an excuse to hang out with Brock, and he's not a pervert." Misty was feeling increasingly exasperated. "Someone from our gym has to go, and, like I said, you and Lily didn't want to. Believe me, I'd rather stay here than go to all of those boring meetings."

Misty began to swim towards the deeper end of the pool, ready to submerge herself in the water once more, but Violet stopped her.

"Wait a minute! There's still, like, something I need to tell you!" Violet said.

"What's that?" Misty was becoming more impatient by the minute.

"Well, I just want you to, you know, be careful."

"What do you mean, be careful? Team Rocket's no longer the threat they used to be, remember?"

"I'm, like, not talking about that!" Violet was practically yelling now. "Do I really have to, like, spell it out for you, Misty? I want you to be careful with guys…with Brock."

Misty stared blankly at her sister for a moment. Then, suddenly realizing what her elder sister seemed to be implying, she burst out laughing.

"Brock? Are you kidding me, Violet? Surely you must be joking!"

"I'm, like, not joking, Misty. You need to be careful. You need to use protection."

Misty could only stare at her sister in disbelief.

"Don't give me that look, little sis. I'm, like, totally serious. You don't want to end up pregnant or with some sort of disease." Violet waved a perfectly manicured finger at Misty.

Misty continued to look at her sister incredulously. "Brock? Brock? Really, Violet?"

"Misty, you think I, like, don't know? I mean, you did travel with him for years, and I know you think he's handsome."

Misty could only roll her eyes and then scowl in disgust. "Violet, Brock's like a brother to me. You're so clueless."

"You can, like, deny all you want, Misty, but I totally know you're in love with Brock."

Misty hoisted herself up out of the pool. Though she was exceedingly slender, her years of swimming had built up an impressive amount of upper body strength.

"I'm going to bed, Violet. You don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Whatever. Don't say I didn't , like, warn you, though."

Misty headed up the stairs towards her room slowly, wearily, her wet red hair leaving a trail of water on each step. When she made it to the top of the stairs she paused in front of a telephone table, one containing a picture of four lovely young ladies. Misty ran a finger over the face of the eldest, a beautiful blonde. Giving into temptation, she picked up the phone and dialed a phone number, one so familiar and ingrained in her that her fingers seemed to punch in the numbers without her having to think at all. It was complete muscle memory.

"Daisy, it's me, Misty," Misty began hesitantly.

The beautiful blonde suddenly appeared on the telephone's video screen.

"Hello, Misty! How are you?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm OK. How are you? How's Trace?"

"We're, like, totally fine," Daisy said happily.

"That's good. I'm so glad."

"Yeah…what's up? How come you're calling? Did Violet and Lily do something stupid again?" Daisy asked.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Violet thinks I'm in love with Brock!"

"Really? Gosh, even I'm not that clueless."

"Yeah…" Misty felt herself growing weary, but chalked it up to just being tired.

"Is something, like, the matter?" Daisy asked after Misty went a while without speaking.

"No…I just miss you. That's all."

"Well, you, like, totally know the answer to that one, kiddo. Come and visit."

Misty sighed. "You know I can't do that, Daisy, and you know why."

Daisy looked a little let down. "Yeah, I know, but one of these days I, like, keep hoping that you'll change your mind. You're not going to, though, are you?"

"Nope," Misty said with an air of finality.

Misty and Daisy said goodnight to one another, and, after hanging up the phone, Misty slowly made her way into her bedroom. As soon as she opened the door and turned on the lights a small blue Pokémon jumped into her arms.

"Oh, hi, Azurill! I thought for sure you would have been asleep by now," she cooed, cuddling her baby Pokémon.

"Azurill!" the blue Pokémon chirped.

"Well, I think it's time for you to go to bed." Misty tried to sound stern, but her voice was full of softness. Azurill consented, probably due to Misty's kind, gentle nature, and snuggled up under the covers.

"You know what? I think that's a good idea myself," Misty said with a smile. She had planned on reading, but found herself to be quite tired.

As she sat on the edge of the bed, she glanced over at a framed photograph on her nightstand. Three kids, a girl and two boys, smiled goofily at the camera. Misty smiled at the picture, though her smile hid a hint of sadness.

"Goodnight, Brock," she said softly. "Goodnight, Ash…wherever you are."

* * *

"Suzie, time for bed," a deep voice called out from the Pewter City Gym's kitchen.

"I don't want to go to bed, Brock" a little girl whined.

"I know, honey, but you have to." Brock's voice was exceedingly gentle, and, though he was a guy, almost motherly.

"But Forrest doesn't have to go to bed yet," Suzie reasoned.

Brock had to laugh at this one.

"Forrest is ten years older than you, Suzie. Of course he doesn't have to go to bed yet."

"I'm not going!" Suzie pouted.

"What if I read you a story?" Brock asked.

Suzie's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Sure. Just give me a minute."

Just as Brock was preparing to pick out a book to read to Suzie, his cell phone rang.

"Damn it!"

"Brock said a bad word!" Suzie said to Forrest, who was standing nearby.

"I have to take this, Forrest. Can you read Suzie a bedtime story?" Brock asked.

"Sure, sure," Forrest replied. "Who is it that calls you on that thing all of the time, anyway?"

"Never you mind. Just read your sister a nice story." Brock stooped down to kiss Suzie. "Goodnight, guys," he said before disappearing into his room and locking the door behind him.

"Ash? What do you want now?"

"I…I think I'm ready," a nervous voice replied from on the other line.

"Ready for what?" Brock asked, his frustration evident in his voice.

"You know…to see people."

"Ash, I don't have time for this. I have to go to the League Conference tomorrow. Didn't I tell you that I'm representing Pewter now that Mom and Dad have gone off on yet another honeymoon?"

"That's' the point, Brock. I want to go to the League Conference."

"Oh, and why all of the sudden do you want to go to the League Conference?"

"I don't know…I just feel like it's been long enough," Ash said.

"Oh, really? You're just deciding that now?"

For a moment there was silence on the other end of the phone, until Ash spoke again. "I'm sorry, Brock. I know this has been difficult. I just need your help this one last time, and then I promise I'll leave you alone."

Brock felt his features soften. "Ash, I don't want you to leave me alone. You're my best friend! Why else do you think I've been helping you all of these years? If you want to go to the League Conference tomorrow, then you can go with me. Where are you now?"

"Just outside of Pewter," Ash replied.

A grin appeared on Brock's face. Ash had already known he would have said yes.

"Alright, come on over then. You're sure that you're ready for this, right?"

"As sure as I'll ever be."

With that, Ash hung up the phone.

* * *

Brock was surprised by the amount of anxiety he felt that night while waiting for Ash to arrive at their meeting spot in Pewter. He knew Forrest could take care of the kids and the Pokémon, so what was he worried about? This was Ash he was seeing, not some stranger or ax murderer. Still, after all of these years Ash might as well have been a stranger.

Brock kicked a pebble to and fro between his two feet. He was standing at the edge of Pewter and the Viridian Forrest. With a chuckle he remembered how after his mother left his father used to try to sell rocks at this very spot, and that was how Ash, an arrogant ten-year-old wannabe Pokémon Master, had stumbled upon Brock's family. That was ten years ago.

What would Ash look like now? What would Pikachu look like? Would Ash have the same dirty face? How tall would he be? Would Pikachu still refuse to stay in his pokeball? Why was Ash agreeing to see him now, after four years? Was something wrong? Was Pikachu dying? Was _Ash _dying? There were so many questions, and, it seemed, so few answers.

"Hey."

Startled, Brock turned around, grabbing a stick to protect himself from whoever his assailant was. Much to his surprise, however, the man who had addressed him put his hands up in surrender.

Then, as the man walked into the light, Brock dropped his stick in shock. Of course he wouldn't have recognized Ash. What was he thinking? His matted hair had grown long, and he was in desperate need of a shave. He was a good foot taller. Even his voice had been changed by puberty and, well, growing up.

"Ash?" Brock asked, amazement evident in his voice.

"Yeah, the one and only," the man replied.

"Wow…wow" was all Brock could say.

Brock began to approach his old friend and traveling companion, and then embraced him a huge bear hug.

"It's so good to see you, Ash!"

"It's good to see you, too, Brocko."

Brock held onto Ash for a long time. When he let go, he still had a silly grin on his face.

"Well?" Ash asked.

Brock turned serious. "Well, I think you need a shower, shave, and a haircut. Come on…let's head back to the gym."

Brock put his arm around Ash's back, and the former traveling companions walked back to the gym just like that.

"So, where's Pikachu?" Brock asked Ash the two friends made their way to Viridian City, the home of the League Conference.

"He's at the Pokémon Center. When did you learn to drive?"

Brock merely chuckled. "Well, when you're taking care of ten brothers and sisters and have to buy groceries for the whole lot every week, you don't really want to have to carry the groceries from the store to your house on foot. I learned to drive right after we split up."

"Oh." Ash's face grew solemn. "I guess I missed a lot."

"Yeah, you did," Brock replied, making no effort to hide the anger in his voice. "Did you even know that Tracey and Daisy got married? Tracey wanted you to be the best man at the wedding, but he had to settle for Gary instead."

"Gary!" Ash nearly sputtered.

"Yes, Gary, Ash. What, did you think Tracey would hold off the wedding until you came back? The world doesn't revolve around you, Ash. People move on. Well, some people, anyway…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Never you mind, Ash. I'm not quite sure you deserve answers yet. After all, you haven't exactly given me many answers these past four years."

Ash frowned. He should have expected that Brock wouldn't exactly welcome him back home with open arms, not after everything he had put him through. Still, he had hoped that his old friend would have a bit more sympathy for him, especially because he was one of only two other people who really knew what had happened…

* * *

The highway scenery was exceedingly dull, marked by few trees and homes. Ash watched the monotony with a rather detached interest; it was certainly better than focusing on his thoughts. What, exactly, had Brock meant when he had said that only some people had moved on? Who hadn't moved on? It had been four years, after all, and Ash had figured everyone had all but forgotten about him. The news media certainly had. He thought of his mother, now getting on in years. How had she held up? Sure, he had asked Brock about her now and then, but he didn't exactly know what she was up to or anything. Did she cry herself to sleep every night, wondering where her son was? Then his thoughts turned to her, his very first friend, but he shook his head to clear it of them.

"So, why did you decide to come back, anyway?" Brock asked, breaking both Ash's train of thought and the silence. Though Brock's tone was casual in nature, both men knew the salience the question held.

"Um, I don't think I'm ready to tell you just yet," Ash replied softly.

"I keep your secrets and keep your secrets and you won't even give me that one piece of information?" Brock was seething now, his anger easily apparent to Ash.

"I'm sorry, Brock. I promise that I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"It's always when you're ready, Ash! What about when other people are ready?"

"I know, Brock, I know…it's just been hard."

Brock felt his anger slowly evaporating. "I know, Ash. I know that what happened was very difficult. Don't worry, though. We'll work through it in time."

How much time, though, would it take?

* * *

Misty felt her legs ache as she stood up straight for the first time in hours. Man, she had to learn how to drive someday! The stupid, cramped train just wasn't going to cut it anymore. Then again, who was going to teach her to drive? Lily and Violet didn't know how; they had always relied on Daisy for transportation, and now they couldn't rely on her at all. Maybe she'd broach the subject with Brock at the conference. She was so excited to see him! Sure, she'd ask him to teach her to drive and then she'd have to stay at his place at Pewter for a while (at the very least it would be a good excuse to get away from Violet and Lily) and it would be just like old times…

…except it wouldn't, and she knew it wouldn't. Someone would be missing. Maybe he'd show, though, and—no. How could she even think like that? Although Misty had maintained hope, no, had known that Ash was still alive despite whatever story the media had concocted, she'd long ago given up on the idea of him showing up. If he were going to come back he would have done so by now.

Misty stretched her arms, glad to be out of the cramped train. She grabbed her duffle bag and made her way towards the hotel, the finest in Viridian City, where the gym leaders and the league officials were going to be staying for the conference. Her red hair, now long, almost reached the waist of her blue dress, and it was no surprise that onlookers (mostly men) gawked as she walked by. Though Misty had remained quite slender and had done her blooming at a later age than usual, she had certainly bloomed.

After Misty had made her way through the double doors of the grand hotel and had begun to hand her bag over to the hotel worker, she heard a familiar voice call her name. Turning around, she found herself face to face with Sabrina, the leader of the Saffron City Gym.

"Hi, Sabrina," Misty said amicably.

"Hello, Misty."

"So, are you excited about the League Conference?" Misty asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm just dying for it to begin!"

The two woman burst into giggles. Misty couldn't help but feel glad that this Sabrina was so much different from the one she had first met, and, of course, she owed that all to Ash. Wait, she shouldn't be thinking about that…

"Is something the matter?" Sabrina asked, sensing the change in Misty's affect.

"Oh, no…I was just thinking."

"About Ash?" Sabrina asked sympathetically.

"No, of course not! What would make you think that?"

"Well, I am psychic, you know," the Saffron City gym leader reminded Misty.

"Oh, right." Misty supposed she was cornered now. "Well, maybe a little."

"It must be so hard for you, not knowing whether he's even alive or not."

"He's alive," Misty said with a bit more force than she had intended.

"You believe that coordinator from Sinnoh then…what's her name?"

"Dawn."

"Right. You believe her when she says that she's sure Ash didn't commit suicide after the match?"

"It's just something I know," Misty said with finality.

"I see. Well, I hope you two are reunited soon. I know there was something going on between the two of you." When Misty looked at Sabrina disbelievingly, the Saffron City gym leader simply added, "Remember, I'm psychic" before taking her leave.

Misty was left standing in the hotel all alone, until a final thought occurred to her.

"Sabrina, wait!"

"Yes?" Sabrina turned around, wondering what Misty wanted from her.

"It's just that, well, seeing how you're psychic and all, well…do you know where Ash is?"

"Oh, Misty…I'm afraid that's beyond my powers. I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's OK," Misty said. "I'll see you later, then."

"See you."

Misty turned around, suddenly feeling defeated and drained. When she turned around, however, her spirits were suddenly lifted, for standing at the other end of the room was her long-time friend Brock.

"Brock!" Misty cried, running over to hug the gym leader. She stopped dead in her tracks, however, upon seeing another man standing behind him. She could hardly believe her eyes, but there was no denying it. Any other person wouldn't have recognized him, but she knew him as soon as she saw him.

It was Ash Ketchum.

Author's Note: OK, so I'm sure my readers are probably going to kill me for having three chapter fics and "Alphabet Challenge" going on at once, but I couldn't resist writing this. I am going to finish "Together" and "Always with You," so don't worry about that.

I've never been a huge fan of fics in which Ash and Misty are adults, but, well, lately I've found myself more drawn to them, and I finally decided to write one. The rating is "T" for now, but it might go up.

The title comes from the Oasis song of the same name, which this fic is loosely based on. It was a hit in the nineties, so I'm guessing that a number of you won't know it; feel free to look up the lyrics if you want.

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Childhood's End

Wonderwall

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

Childhood's End

It's funny what the passing of time can do to a person.

After all, it's not unusual for a person's looks to be completely altered over time. Personalities change over time. People change over time.

Still, Misty knew Ash when she saw him. Despite the fact that the former pipsqueak was now well over six feet tall, Misty knew Ash when she saw him. Despite the fact that the formerly smooth-skinned youth had the look of a recently shaven adult, Misty knew Ash when she saw him. Despite the fact that the boy had become a man, Misty knew Ash when she saw him.

Unconsciously placing a hand over her heart, Misty slowly approached her longtime friend.

"Ash?"

The young man from Pallet Town shrugged, a grin appearing on his face.

"Ash?" Misty continued walking towards him.

Ash nodded. "Yeah."

Suddenly Misty's whole demeanor, her whole facial expression changed. What was once bemusement, bewilderment, confusion changed to rage. Misty stepped forward and forcibly slapped Ash.

Placing a hand on his smarting cheek, Ash fought hard to retain his attitude of nonchalance. "I guess I had that coming, huh?" he said to the fuming redhead.

"You guess? Ash, you disappeared for four years!"

"Well, uh, I have a good reason…"

"You have a good reason? What in the name of Mew is that supposed to mean? Ash, there isn't a reason good enough to explain what you did!" Misty's voice was slowly rising.

"I know, Misty, but…"

"But what, Ash? What?" Misty was practically yelling.

"Misty, I know how you must feel—"

"Ash, you have no idea how I must feel! Do you know what it's like to not be able to visit your own sister because the town she lives in brings up too many memories, too many strong feelings? Do you know what it's like to be unable to sleep at night? Do you what it's like to constantly wonder 'what if?', to constantly live with a knot in your stomach?" Misty screamed.

Misty's yells had attracted the attention of others in the hotel. Seeing that everyone was staring at her, she turned on her heel and ran out of the building, her cheeks flushed with both embarrassment and anger.

"Well, that didn't go too well…" Ash began.

Before Brock could respond, however, he noticed that people were starting to approach him and Ash. They were murmuring amongst themselves, looks of excitement on their faces.

"Uh, Ash?"

"Yeah, Brock?"

"I think we'd better get out of here."

"How come?"

Instead of responding, however, Brock grabbed Ash by the wrist, dragging him out of the hotel. He ran quickly, and Ash struggled to keep up with him.

"Where are we going? Are we chasing after Misty?" Ash asked, his breath coming in short spurts.

"Look behind you!"

Ash turned around, and saw that tons of people were running after him and Brock. He gave Brock an inquiring look.

"I'll explain when we're in the car."

Once Ash and Brock were speeding away from the hotel in Brock's car, Ash turned towards Brock. "Well?" he questioned.

"Ash, you have to remember that you've been missing for four years. People, especially here in Kanto, have wondered about you. They don't know what happened to you. Many people thought you were dead. For you to suddenly appear at the League Conference, well, don't you think they'd be curious? I figured you'd rather not deal with having all sorts of people asking you questions, wondering where you've been…at least not yet."

"Thanks, Brock. Yeah, I guess I hadn't thought of that. I sort of figured that people wouldn't recognize me."

"To be honest with you I don't think they did. It was when Misty started shouting your name that people began to get curious…and suspicious."

Ash's face fell at the sound of Misty's name. He had hoped that his first meeting with her especially would go smoothly. He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind, though.

"Did people really think I was dead, Brock?" Ash asked.

"Sure. You mean to tell me you didn't know? It was all over the news," Brock replied.

"Well, I didn't exactly watch the news much," Ash confessed.

This caused Brock to raise an eyebrow. "Where were you all this time, Ash?"

"Oh, I spent most of it on a small tropical island in Hoenn. It was pretty uncivilized—no TV or anything like that."

Ash thought back to Hokoto Island, where he had spent the last four years. He remembered the beautiful sunsets, the way the water would shimmer in colors of purple, red, ands orange, the light of the setting sun reflecting in its waves. If one had to be in exile, one could not pick a better place, and Ash had naturally been drawn to it, mainly because the sea reminded him of her…

"What made you decide to leave?"

This question caught Ash of guard. He thought back to his time on the island, and felt a lump welling up in his throat…

"I don't think I'm ready to say yet," he confessed to Brock.

A momentary look of aggravation appeared on Brock's face, but it quickly faded.

"I guess I should have been more prepared for Misty's reaction," Ash continued. "I shouldn't exactly have expected her to welcome me with open arms."

"Yeah, she took your absence really roughly."

_People move on. Well, some people, anyway…_

"Do you think I should call her and apologize?" Ash asked Brock.

"It couldn't hurt, although I wouldn't expect her to come around right away. Tell her to meet us at Pallet, at your mother's house."

Ash did a double take. "What? Pallet? My mother's house?"

"Where did you think we were going?" Brock questioned with a chuckle. "Don't you think you owe it to your mother to let her know that you're safe?"

"I don't think I'm ready, though," Ash protested.

"Does it look like I care?" Brock said, a look of irritation making its way across his face. "Ash, if there are two people you owe explanations to, it's your mother and—"

"Misty," Ash said, finishing for Brock.

Ash couldn't help but think back to Misty's harsh words. "_Do you know what it's like to constantly wonder 'what if?', to constantly live with a knot in your stomach?"_

A shiver ran down Ash's spine.

* * *

Misty huffed and puffed as she ran away from the hotel. She knew she wouldn't be able to run much farther, for she was quickly losing strength and stamina. Finally giving in to defeat, she stopped and sat down on a bench. Man, it was hard to run in heels!

After catching her breath, Misty couldn't help but let out a sigh. For four years she had pictured her reunion with Ash; for four years she had fantasized about it. She would be so happy to see him that she would run up to him and hug him, perhaps even kiss him and confess her undying love for him. Who was she kidding, though? She was angry, and childhood crushes were a thing of the past, anyway.

How could she be angry, though? She had waited for this moment for four years. Wasn't this what she wanted above all else, to see Ash healthy and alive? How could she not be angry, though? She had waited for four years for him to contact her, and he never had. Didn't he care about her at all?

"You'd better have a good explanation for this, Ash Ketchum," Misty practically growled.

Suddenly her cell phone beeped, alerting her to a text from Brock's phone.

_Meet us in Pallet at the Ketchum house_, the message read.

"You'd better have a good explanation for this, Ash Ketchum," Misty repeated to herself.

Well, if he didn't, at least she would finally be able to visit Daisy.

* * *

Ash closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of hay that seemed to always permeate the entrance to Pallet Town. The smell flooded Ash's mind with memories, memories of a young boy walking hand and hand with his mother through the fields; memories of a rambunctious kid playing in a tree house with his childhood friend, the professor's grandson; memories of a prepubescent male laughing with his two best friends, his traveling companions, as they camped out in the town's woods, anxiously anticipating the start of the Kanto League, his very first competition…

Ash sighed deeply, running a hand through his wind-swept hair. How was it that these things were so far in the past but that he could see them as if they were happening at that very moment?

Opening his eyes, Ash found Brock looking at him.

"What'cha thinking about?"

Ash turned towards Brock, a small smile appearing across his face. "Do you remember that time when I was training for the Kanto League, after I had won my very first set of badges, and we tricked Misty?"

Brock furrowed his brow slightly, indicating to his passenger that he did not recall the incident.

"Oh, man…it was great! We were camping in those woods right over there"—Ash took a moment to point to an area to the left—"and Misty feel asleep first. The two of us then used your special Pokechow to lure a bunch of bug Pokémon over to our campsite and then we ran off a ways and ditched Misty. I don't think I'll ever forget the look on her face when she woke up and was surrounded by all sorts of Caterpie and Weedle!"

Brock frowned. "No, I don't remember."

Ash felt his face fall. How could Brock have forgotten? He stared ahead, looking for the familiar sight of his childhood home, which they were quickly approaching. Maybe all of that stuff had been in another lifetime after all. Maybe it was too late to get it back.

"You nervous?" Brock asked.

Ash nodded. "Yeah. Mom probably hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Ash; none of us hates you. It's just been hard for her…as it has been for all of us," Brock replied.

"I feel awful for everything I've put you guys through," Ash began. "I know you don't hate me, though…well, maybe Misty does," he said with a frown.

"She doesn't hate you, either. She just needs some time."

Ash looked forward and saw his mother's house coming into view. He thought that he could use some time right then, too.

"Well, we're here," Brock said, causing his vehicle to come to a halt in Delia Ketchum's driveway.

Slowly the two young men opened the white gait to the house and approached the front door. Although Ash knew that Brock couldn't be feeling half as nervous as he was, he could tell that his old friend was suffering from his own anxieties. Brock rang the doorbell.

"Just a minute," a woman's voice called from inside the picture-perfect house. Soon Delia opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Brock," she said cheerily. "Come on in."

Brock slowly entered the house, leaving Ash, who had been standing behind his older friend, in full view of his mother.

"Oh…oh, my," Delia said slowly, clutching her chest in a way very similar to how Misty had when she had seen him. "Ash? Ash…is that really you?"

"Yeah, Mom. It's me." Ash offered his mother a sad smile. Studying her features, he noticed that gray tinged her once brilliant auburn hair and that small wrinkles had crept into the corners of her eyes. Still, to him she looked beautiful.

Tears formed in Delia's eyes. "Well, come in, honey, and sit down. I'll have Mimey fetch us some tea."

Ash slowly entered the living room and began approaching the couch. Before he could pass his mother, however, he enveloped her in an embrace.

"I've missed you, Mom. I'm so sorry," Ash said. He noticed that his mother felt thinner underneath his hands. Sure, he had certainly gotten bigger, but it seemed as though she had gotten smaller, too.

"It's OK, Ash. I'm just so glad you're safe."

Ash sat down on the couch.

"You are OK, right, Ash?" Delia asked, looking at her son anxiously. "I mean, you haven't come home because…oh, God…" Delia found that she had to fight even harder to keep from succumbing to sobs.

"I'm fine, Mom. I promise," Ash reassured his mother. Was it a lie, though?

As soon as Brock had sat down next to Ash on the couch and Delia had left the room to help her beloved Mr. Mime with the tea the doorbell rang again.

"Misty," Ash said under his breath.

"Could you get that, Brock?" Delia called from the kitchen.

Brocks rose heavily from his seat, and as soon as he opened the door Ash's suspicions were confirmed.

"Hi, Misty," Brock said, greeting his longtime friend.

"Hi, Brock," Misty replied. "Ash," she said, nodding in Ash's direction.

"I'm glad you came, Misty," Ash said, smiling at his friend. She did not return the favor.

"Yeah, well, I think you owe us an explanation," Misty said curtly. Ash winced.

Delia entered the living room, carefully balancing a tray of tea. "Oh, hello, Misty. How are you, dear?"

"Fine," Misty spat. "It looks like the prodigal son has returned."

Delia sighed. Her own anger had been largely suppressed by her joy at seeing her son alive and well, but she knew she could not necessarily expect the same of Misty.

"Why don't you sit down and have some tea?" Delia offered, gesturing towards the couch.

"No, thank you. I've come to see Daisy and Tracey, mostly. I just want an explanation from Ash and then I'll be on my way to visit them," Misty replied, trying to keep her cool and not to snap at Delia. It certainly wasn't the poor woman's fault, after all.

"Please, Misty…" Ash began.

"Don't start with me, Ash! You have no right to ask anything of me. What have you done for me? What have you done for us?" Misty asked, waving her arm towards Brock and Delia. "Do you have any idea what it's been like for us, wondering if you were alive, wondering what happened to you? Do you have any idea what it's been like?"

Delia buried her head in her hands, the sobs finally breaking free.

"Mom…" Ash began.

"It's just been so hard!" Delia cried. "I had no idea what had happened to my little boy, my baby! I didn't know if you were even alive, and the media kept saying such horrible things! I couldn't see you! I couldn't talk with you on the phone! I couldn't even remind you to change your you-know-whats!" Delia was fighting to catch her breath.

Misty was at Delia's side in an instant, rubbing the back of the woman who had always been like a mother to her. For a moment she was able to keep the animosity from her voice.

"It's OK, Mrs. Ketchum," she soothed. "Ash is here now. Everything's alright."

Ash looked at the scene helplessly. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He had no idea how to make things better.

Delia slowly calmed down. "I think I'd like to go to my room for a while. Why don't you kids go visit the Pokémon reserve? I'm sure all of Ash's Pokémon would be happy to see you," she said with a watery smile, addressing the three young adults as if it were ten years ago.

"Mom…" Ash tried again, but Delia was already making her way up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"Come on, Ash. I think it would be best if we left her for a while. She's been through a lot today," Brock said. "Would you like to come with us, Misty?"

"Might as well. Ash still owes us an explanation, after all."

* * *

The three friends and former traveling companions remained silent on the trek to Professor Oak's Pokémon reserve. No one seemed to know what to say. Ash, feeling the heavy burden of guilt, thought that he should somehow lighten the mood, but found that he didn't know how. Sure, he could joke about being hungry or something, but somehow he didn't think that would do the trick. He offered a hesitant smile to Misty.

"Don't give me that smile, Ash," she said through gritted teeth. "You still owe us an explanation."

"I…I don't know if I'm ready yet," Ash confessed. "I promise to tell you what happened soon, though. Just give me some time."

"Give you some time? Ash, you've had four years, and for four years you've decided not to make any contact with us. Do you have any idea how hard it's been for us not to hear from you? Brock and I have been worried sick!"

Misty looked towards Brock, waiting for him to strengthen her argument. Instead, he said nothing, and Misty found that he would not look her in the eye.

"Come on, Brock! Back me up here!" she cried.

Brock simply bit his lip, remaining silent.

"What's with you, Brock? How can you not be angry?"

"I am angry. It's just that…well…" Brock found that he could not finish his sentence. How could he tell Misty what he needed to tell her? How could he break it to her that, though he didn't know much about Ash's situation, he _had _been in touch with him sporadically over the last four years? How could he confess that he, too, had betrayed her?

"Well, what?" Misty asked, her impatience and aggravation getting the best of her.

"Well, you see, I have been in touch with Ash here and there over the last four years," Brock finally admitted.

Misty simply stared at Brock, her expression unreadable.

"You mean all of this time you've know that Ash was alive and well and you didn't tell me? You mean all of this time you've known Ash's whereabouts and what he was doing and you didn't tell me?" Misty's voice was slowly rising.

"Yes and no. Yes, I knew that Ash was alive, but, no, I did not know where he was or what was going on," Brock explained.

Misty stepped forward and slapped Brock, the person who had always been like a brother to her, hard across the cheek.

Brock held his hand up to his cheek mechanically, almost as if he were dumbfounded. "I guess I deserved that."

"You guess? You know you deserved it!" Misty was raving now. "Brock, how could you not tell me that Ash was OK? How could you not let me to talk to him, too?"

"I promised Ash I wouldn't say anything to anyone about him," Brock said quietly.

"I don't care! What about me? What about how I felt? What about poor Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Believe me, I feel terrible about it. I didn't want to do it, but a promise is a promise." Brock hung his head low, perhaps feeling worse than he had ever felt in his life.

Misty felt as though she were going to explode. She directed her stare of death towards Ash.

"What about you? What do you have to say for yourself? Ash, how could you do this?"

"I'm sorry, Misty," Ash replied softly.

"Why would you speak to Brock but not me?" Misty felt the tears forming in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. There was no way she was going to let them see her vulnerable, not after what they had done. "Ash, I thought I meant something to you."

"You do! I…I just…I have my reasons."

Misty simply shook her head. Suddenly a strange smile appeared on her face.

"Well, here are my best friends. Yup, my best friends left me out in the cold and betrayed me. Aren't I a lucky gal?"

"Misty…" Ash began.

"Nope. I don't want to hear anymore, because whatever you say is just going to hurt me…although I'm not sure you two could hurt me more than you already have." Misty said sadly. Suddenly she noticed that they had arrived at the reserve. "Well, here we are. Go on, Ash; ring the doorbell."

"Me?" Ash gulped anxiously.

"Yup. We're here to see your Pokémon. Besides, you caused this mess, so you can be the one to get yourself out of it," Misty said angrily.

Ash timidly climbed the steps to Professor Oak's lab and rang the doorbell. The door slowly opened and a familiar face appeared, though it was not the one Ash had been expecting.

"G-Gary?" Ash stammered.

Gary stared straight at Ash for a good thirty seconds before he finally realized who he was looking at.

"Oh my God…is it really you, Ash?"

Ash shrugged. "Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" Gary asked.

"Well, I came to see my Pokémon. It's been a while, you know." Ash said, attempting to lighten the mood slightly.

"Yeah, it has," Gary replied curtly. "Why don't you come in for a minute?"

Ash, Misty, and Brock accepted Gary's invitation and followed him into the lab.

"Have a seat," Gary instructed.

Ash noticed that there was something funny about the lab. Two people were missing.

"Where are Professor Oak and Tracey?" he asked.

"Tracey's at home taking care of his wife," Gary explained. Ash shot Misty a questioning look, but her glare told him not to ask. "As for Grandpa, well, he's retired. I'm in charge of the lab now." Gary said simply.

"Professor Oak's retired? Seriously?" Ash could hardly believe it. Ash never thought that the professor, his longtime mentor, would retire.

"Yes, Ash. He's gotten quite old, you know," Gary responded, his annoyance evident in his voice.

"I can't believe it. Doesn't he live here anymore?" Ash questioned.

"He lives in a retirement home in Viridian. He says he enjoys the cocktail hour and the Bingo, and supposedly he's a hit with the older ladies," Gary said flatly.

"Wow" was all Ash could manage.

Had he really missed that much? What else had happened while he was away?

"So, umm, can I see my Pokémon?"

"Be my guest. They're all out on the reserve. I don't think they'll be too happy to see you, though," Gary warned.

"Why not?" Ash asked innocently.

"Ash, give me a break! You leave all of the Pokémon you've caught in Sinnoh—all except Infernape, that is—without explanation and you never come visit your other Pokémon. Don't you think they'd be a little upset?"

"I guess I didn't think of it that way," Ash admitted. "Still, I'd like to see them."

Ash, Misty, and Brock made their way through the reserve, looking for Ash's Pokémon. Soon they came across them all huddled together. Ash's Pokémon had seen him enter the lab and were expecting him.

"Hey, guys," Ash said nervously.

His Pokémon simply stared at him, angry looks on their faces.

Ash knew he was foolish not to expect this. He had no idea how to make things right again. He knew he had to try, though.

"Listen, everyone. I know I've been a bad trainer—no, an awful trainer—and you guys deserve better than me. I'm sorry I haven't been here for you. I wanted to be here in the worse way. Not a day went by when I didn't think of you. You guys mean the world to me. I…I just…I'm sorry," Ash finished, looking at his pals sadly. Still, their angry looks remained.

Ash turned and began to walk away when he heard a familiar voice.

"Bulba."

Turning around, Ash saw his beloved Bulbasaur approaching him, one of his vines extended towards him. He reached out and touched the vine.

"Thank you, Bulbasaur," Ash said, tears forming in his eyes.

Slowly smiles appeared on the faces of all of Ash's Pokémon. They were glad he was back.

Even Misty couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were sitting with Ash's Pokémon in silence when Gary emerged from the lab.

"Listen, I need to run some errands. Will you guys look after the lab and the reserve for me for a while?" he asked.

The trio consented, and Gary started his car and drove away.

"I'd better go check on Mrs. Ketchum, actually. She was pretty upset," Brock suddenly said.

"I'll go with you," Ash replied.

"No, I think you should stay here. I think she needs some time to process what happened."

Both Ash and Misty raised their voices in protest, but Brock insisted on going alone.

* * *

As Brock started down the hill from the lab to the Ketchum household, he couldn't help but think of the text he had received four years earlier.

_Infernape's dead. I'm leaving. Don't contact me. May be in touch. Ash._

Author's Note: I am so, so sorry for the delay in this fic. I know it's taken me forever to update. I'm feeling pretty motivated to work on it, though, so hopefully the next update won't take nearly as long.

I'm sorry that the last part is rushed. I guess I sort of ran out of steam. Besides, I needed to get Ash and Misty alone, right? ;)

Thanks for reading. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	3. Stories

Wonderwall

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

Stories

Ash and Misty reentered the lab, neither one speaking a single word. Ash took in his surroundings, almost as if he were seeing the place for the very first time. He noticed that the framed photographs of various members of the Oak family (as well as one of Tracey and Daisy—had it been taken on their wedding day?) had been dulled by a thin sheet of dust; stains covered the carpet, and Ash even spotted a cobweb in the corner of one wall. Clearly the place missed Tracey's watchful eye. Didn't Gary care enough to keep the lab, his grandfather's love and joy, in tip-top shape? Then again, Ash remembered that Gary had been conducting Pokémon research in Sinnoh while Ash himself was traveling there. Perhaps he hadn't wanted to come back here at all but had been forced to when the professor had retired. Wasn't that true of all of them, though? Weren't they all here by obligation only, and hardly by choice?

Ash noticed Misty suddenly move out of the corner of his eye, catching her just in time before she fell to the floor after tripping on a pile of thick books.

"Careful," he said, steadying her with his right hand.

She slapped his hand away, a look of disgust appearing on her face.

"I don't need your help, Ash. I can take care of myself," she spat.

"Right. Sorry."

Ash followed Misty into the living room, watching her take her seat on one of the professor's (no, Gary's) couches. Ash remembered the last time the two of them had sat in that room together, back when Ash was just fourteen and preparing to take on the Kanto Battle Frontier challenge. Ash and May had eagerly talked about traveling through his home region, and Ash had all but ignored Misty, who had hung around with Tracey as he showed May and Max all of his Pokémon. With a jolt he realized that, prior to this very day, that had been the last time he had seen Misty. Sure, they had kept in touch as he had traveled through Kanto and then Sinnoh, but they had never seen each other in person. She had been too busy at the gym to see him off to Sinnoh and to visit him there, and he had never even bothered to visit her in Cerulean while he was completing the Frontier Challenge. _I'm supposed to be her best friend_, he couldn't help but think.

"So?"

Ash looked at Misty, her voice having snapped him out of his thoughts. For the first time he noticed how much older she looked, noticed how long her hair had gotten. She wore only a touch of makeup, still mostly eschewing her sisters' love for cosmetics. She was still the same Misty, but she looked a little different now. When had she decided to wear her hair down instead of in her trademark side ponytail? When had she pierced her ears? When had she become a woman?

He had missed so much.

"Stop it."

Misty had spoken, her words once again stopping Ash's train of though.

"Stop what?"

"Stop staring at me," she said. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Sorry," Ash replied, feeling his cheeks growing a little red, though he wasn't sure why. "You just look different…that's all."

"No kidding, Sherlock. It's been four years, you know. You don't exactly look the same either."

Ash simply looked at his folded, entwined hands, not knowing what to say. They had both changed, he had supposed. Change was, after all, inevitable. Being completely unable to speak to one's best friend, however, was not inevitable.

"So?" Misty repeated again.

"What?"

"Don't give me 'what,' Ash! You know what I want. I'm waiting for an explanation," Misty said.

"Oh…"

Ash supposed that he should have known it would come to this, that Misty wouldn't waste any time asking him to fess up to what had happened. He contemplated running from the lab then and there; surely he was faster than she was, especially considering she was still dressed up for the League Conference and wearing heels. He had done enough running away, though, and it was time to face the truth.

_A raven-haired sixteen-year-old gripped a Pokeball in his hand, the smooth, round object slippery with his sweat. _

"_What did you say?" an older teen with purple hair asked, raising an eyebrow, looking both annoyed and slightly bored. _

"_You heard me, Paul! I want a one-on-one battle—right here, right now!"_

"_Ash, you just lost to me in the finals of the Sinnoh League; why do you want to battle again? Haven't you embarrassed yourself enough? Then again, I suppose you can't really embarrass yourself here in this open field, where there's no one to see you choke. Is that why you've followed me here, to see if you can win when the pressure's not on?"_

_Ash glared at Paul. "I lost because Infernape was still recovering from the semi-final battle against Barry. If he had been able to fight we would have won."_

"_So, what you're saying is that you want to battle one of my Pokémon with Infernape? Is that what you want, Ash? Will you leave me alone if I let you do that?" Paul asked. _

"_I just want to see if Infernape's strong enough. All of my other Pokémon, including Pikachu, are still resting at the Pokémon Center. And, yes, I promise to leave you alone after this battle."_

_The two teenage boys stood at opposite ends of the field. A large fire monkey materialized from Ash's Pokeball. Paul called out his Nidoking. _

_Ash wasted no time. "Infernape, use Flame Wheel!"_

_The fire monkey curled into a ball of embers and torpedoed towards Nidoking. At his mater's command, however, the Pokémon easily dodged the attack. _

"_Agua Tail," Paul said simply. _

_Ash should have expected this from Paul, should have known that Paul's Pokémon would know attacks that could cover all of the bases. He was ready, though._

"_Infernape, dodge and use Dig!" Ash ordered. _

_Infernape escaped the attack by burrowing underground, quickly emerging to hit Nidoking for super effective damage before Paul and his Pokémon could even react. _

"_Not bad, Ash," Paul said. _

"_Me and Infernape have been working really hard! I told you that we're going to win!"_

"_Not so fast, Ash," Paul began. "Nidoking, use Earth Power!"_

_Once again, Ash should have been prepared for such a move, for Nidoking was part ground, but for some reason it caught him off guard. In a complete panic he made his first big mistake of the battle. _

"_Dodge and use Dig again," Ash commanded, thinking that the strategy that had worked before would be successful yet again. Paul grinned. _

_Infernape escaped underground, causing Nidoking's Earth Power attack to hit him for double damage. _

"_No!" Ash cried as a badly wounded Infernape resurfaced. He was so sure he was going to win this time; he and Infernape had worked so very hard. Now, though, it looked like the end was in sight. _

_Infernape had not been knocked out yet, though, and his eyes began to glow red and the flame on his head began to grow larger, signaling to both Ash and Paul that his Blaze had been activated. There was still hope for Ash. _

"_Infernape, Blast Burn!" Ash ordered. _

_The fire monkey unleashed an all-out flame attack, the most powerful fire move in existence. When the smoke cleared Nidoking was singed and weak, but hardly defeated. _

"_I don't understand," Ash began. "That's Infernape's most powerful attack, and Blaze has kicked in. How could…"_

"_It seems like you've choked again, Ash; did you forget that Nidoking is part ground, and that ground types resist fire moves? Nidoking, Earth Power."_

_The ground attack once again hit Infernape, leaving the Pokémon unable to stand. The fire monkey was breathing heavily now. _

"_Well, that's that," Paul said. "It looks like we're just stronger than you. You're never going to be a Pokémon Master at this rate, Ash. See you around." _

_Before Paul could even finish turning on his heel, Ash had ordered Infernape to perform Blast Burn once more. The Pokémon merely grunted in return. _

"_It's over, Ash. Keep training and maybe you can do better in the next League," Paul said. _

"_It's not over!" Ash cried. How could he and Infernape lose to Paul after all of the training they had done? He had to prove to Paul that Infernape was strong enough…not just for his own sake, but for the fire monkey's as well. "Come on, Infernape! Prove to that jerk that you're stronger than he thinks! Show him that he made a mistake by letting you go!"_

_Infernape opened one eye and looked at Ash weakly. _

"_You're pushing your Pokémon too far, Ash," Paul warned. "Try again at the next League."_

"_You're the only one who's pushed Infernape too far! Come on Infernape; show him you are strong enough!"_

_Infernape slowly pushed himself upward with his paws, resuming the standing position. Paul looked stunned. The fire monkey glanced towards Ash, a look that could only be read as love—and perhaps appreciation and gratitude—on his face. _

"_Infernape, Blast Burn!" Ash ordered. _

_This time, when the dust settled, Nidoking has been knocked out. Ash ran over to Infernape, smiling broadly. _

"_We did it, Infernape! Thank you so much!"_

_It was Paul who first noticed something was amiss. Ash's Pokémon had a habit of embracing him after a particularly special win; Infernape, however, did not move. _

"_Infernape?" Ash touched his Pokémon with his hand. The fire monkey did not move, and, when Ash looked over at Paul, he noticed that his rival was sweating for the first time. _

_The two teens buried the Pokémon under a tree, neither speaking. Ash texted Brock. Then he disappeared for four years. _

Ash shook his head, trying to rid himself of the memory that had plagued him for so long. He knew it was time to face it, though, and when he saw that Misty still looked angry and expectant, he began to speak.

* * *

Brock wearily approached the Ketchum residence, the events of that afternoon still replaying in his head. He had betrayed Misty and Mrs. Ketchum by making his promise to Ash. How could he not have promised Ash, however? Ash was his best friend; he was closer to him than he was to his "real" siblings. He had to help him in his time of need.

Brock grimaced as he remembered the Sinnoh League finals that had occurred four years earlier. He and Dawn had sat in the stands, cheering Ash on as he battled with Paul for the title of Sinnoh League Champion. Each battler had only one Pokémon left, and Pikachu stood by Ash's side and Electivire stood by Paul's. All Ash had to do was remember his battle against Volkner's Electivire a month earlier and order Pikachu to use Iron Tail; he would win if he could just remember that. Instead, Ash ordered Pikachu to use Volt Tackle, activating Electivire's Motor Drive and ending the match.

Brock and Dawn had run after Ash, expecting him to be upset, but they could not keep up with him. Two hours later Brock received Ash's text, and Ash was never seen again…until now.

The police had questioned Brock and Dawn relentlessly, and the news media followed them around, always asking for a word about the boy who had lost the Sinnoh League and then gone missing. Everyone had the same question: could Ash have been so upset by the loss that he had killed himself? In the end Dawn broke down and reluctantly gave a statement, tearfully saying that Ash would never take his own life. Brock, however, remained quiet, wondering from time to time how much Ash had paid Nurse Joy to do the same after he came to her Pokémon Center and retrieved Pikachu before disappearing for good.

Brock and Dawn had been good friends, but Ash was the common bond between them, and the trauma they had faced tore them apart. Dawn traveled to Hoenn to continue as a coordinator and Brock returned home to Pewter to take care of his siblings and help out at the gym, putting his dream of being a Pokémon breeder aside. He really didn't see the point in continuing to work towards something that he had always done with Ash by his side.

Brock shuddered as he remembered these events before slowly opening the door to the Ketchum residence.

* * *

Ash had been slightly shocked by the way Misty's expression had changed as he told her the story about Infernape. She had started out wearing an angry glare, and he had expected her face to remain the way it was. However, Misty's features softened throughout the story, and by the time Ash had finished she didn't look angry at all. Ash couldn't figure out why.

"Oh, Ash," she said softly.

"I know, Misty. I'm a horrible person. I don't blame you for hating me."

"You're not a horrible person, Ash, and I don't hate you, although that's not to say that I've gotten over my anger at you."

"How can you not hate me?" Ash cried, all of his pent-up emotion finally beginning to come to the forefront. "I killed my Pokémon."

Misty sighed. "Ash, you did not kill Infernape. I know you probably blame yourself for what happened, but you did not kill Infernape."

"How can you say that, Misty? I pushed Infernape too hard because I wanted to win, because I wanted to beat Paul! I killed him!" Ash had begun to shout.

"Ash…"

"I killed Infernape! I killed him! I killed him!" Ash's voice had turned loud and shrill, and his shouts turned into sobs. He buried his head in his hands, letting the tears run down his cheeks. Finally, after four years, Ash was forced to face his demons, forced to accept what he had done.

Misty hesitated, but she ultimately decided to approach Ash, sitting next to him on the couch opposite the one she had been seated on and gently rubbing his back, her anger temporarily forgotten. The two young adults sat that way for many minutes until Ash's sobs subsided and he lifted his head up towards Misty's face.

"I don't know how you can even look at me," Ash said. "I'm disgusting. I'm a monster."

"Ash, you had no way of knowing what would happen to Infernape once you ordered him to use Blast Burn the second time. You didn't know he would die," Misty reasoned.

"I should have listened to Paul. I shouldn't have pushed Infernape so hard. I shouldn't have been so obsessed with proving myself to my rival."

Misty sat silently for a moment, attempting to think of the right thing to say. Finally, she spoke up.

"I know the way it looks to you, Ash. When we love someone we cannot help but blame ourselves if we think we've done something to hurt him or her. The thing is, though, that Infernape did what he did because he loved you. He wouldn't have battled so hard if he didn't love you. You are different than Paul, Ash. Infernape battled hard for Paul because Paul used tactics of fear; Infernape was afraid of Paul. You, however, showed Infernape respect, and you loved him. Infernape battled for you because he loved you. He wanted to battle for you. You didn't kill him at all," Misty said.

Ash shook his head sadly. "I just don't think I can see it that way."

"I know. Your guilt's too strong right now. Someday, though, you'll be able to see the truth, just like someday I'll be able to forgive you…although the latter might take a while," Misty said, winking and gently punching Ash's shoulder while saying the last part.

Ash smiled weakly at the joke, though Misty could tell that his heart wasn't really in it. Still, he managed to thank Misty, who simply kept looking at him square in the face.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Well, aren't you going to finish the story? What happened next? Where have you been for the last four years?"

Ash shut his eyes, not wanting to face the next onslaught of painful memories. He knew it was time, though.

_Ash had spent the first six months following Infernape's death essentially on the run, traveling from town to town but choosing not to stay in any one place for more than a couple of days. He knew he needed to find somewhere permanent to live, though, so he began to travel to small islands where there were no Pokémon Centers (it's not like he had Pikachu, the only Pokémon with him, ever battle anymore anyway) or hotels, choosing instead to stay with families or in to camp out in the woods. After six months of traveling, he arrived at Hokoto Island, a small place in the Hoenn tropics._

_As Ash departed the ferry that brought him to the small island, he couldn't help but notice the beautiful sunrise and the way it reflected off of the ocean water. It reminded him of the time he had spent traveling through the Orange Islands over five years prior to that. Seeing the ocean made him think of Misty, and for a moment he contemplated returning home, but fear quickly shook the thought from his mind. Still, he decided that this was a place he could call home._

_Ash camped out on the beach the first night. While Pikachu slept by his side he couldn't help but wonder how his friends and mother were doing, and being by the ocean made his thoughts turn to Misty especially. She had been his first real friend, but he'd always had a rather strange relationship with her. They were very close, and he cared about her deeply, but they fought a lot, too, and constantly teased each other. Aside from that there was the strange feeling Ash associated with her, one that had started out faint but that had only gotten stronger over the years. It made him feel slightly sick and giddy at the same time. Over the years it had evolved and grown, and Ash had found himself thinking about Misty more and more, though he didn't know why. He fell asleep thinking about her, wondering how she was doing. _

_When Ash woke up the next morning, he found himself looking into a pair of strange green eyes. Completely startled, he screamed. _

"_Whoa, hold your Ponyta! I mean no harm!" a slender young man about Ash's age said, raising his arms in surrender. _

"_Who are you?" Ash asked, still slightly frightened by the stranger. _

"_The name's Marty, and I live here. You apparently don't, though, because I've never seen you around before. Man, I thought you would never wake up!"_

"_Were you watching me sleep or something?" Ash asked, rather confused by this Marty character. _

"_Oh, no, I was just on my morning run when I saw you, and it's not every day you see some random guy sleeping on the beach here. Would you like to come back to my place? You really look like you could use a haircut and a good meal," Marty replied._

_Ash was startled by how foreword Marty was, but, upon hearing his stomach grumble, accepted. Ash and Marty became quick friends, and Ash spent the next three-and-a-half years on little Hokoto Island. _

_Marty lived with a young lady named Alicia, a tall, striking brunette, in town. Both studied the local plant life and how the island's Pokémon interacted with its flora. Alicia, like Marty, was kind and easygoing, and Ash became an important part of the group, causing a duo to become a trio._

_Still, Ash knew that Alicia and Marty shared a special bond, that they were members of a group he could never be part of. He was impressed by how close the two were, at how special their relationship was. He was also struck by how much they teased one another and bickered, and Ash found himself thinking of Misty more and more._

_One day while Alicia was out and Marty and Ash were peeling potatoes, Marty posed an interesting question. _

"_Hey, Ash, have you ever been in love?" Marty asked. _

_Ash furrowed his brow, surprised by the question. After some deliberation, he answered._

"_Nah," he said. "I'm not into that sissy, silly stuff." He thought of Brock and the way he pinned after all of the ladies, and felt his heart ache slightly. _

_Marty looked slightly wounded. "It's not silly, man! You and I are at an age when we should be experiencing our first love."_

_Ash raised an eyebrow. "Are you in love or something, Marty?"_

_Marty turned slightly red. "Maybe."_

"_Who is it? That really pretty girl who works at the grocery store?"_

"_No, Ash. I…I think I'm in love with Alicia."_

_Ash's jaw dropped. "Alicia?"_

"_Why are you so surprised?" Marty asked. _

"_Well, it's just that you're always teasing each other and bickering and stuff," Ash said. _

"_Dude, don't you know that that's a sign of love?" Marty, who was clearly wiser than Ash in matters pertaining to love, explained. "Haven't you ever heard the saying that you hurt the one you love?"_

_Now that Ash thought about it, he realized that he had heard that saying before. _

"_Tell me more about this love stuff, Marty" Ash said. _

_After much thought, Ash reported to Marty that night that he had indeed been in love._

_Ash and Marty began to try to psych each other up to admitting their feelings to the women they loved. Ash spent countless nights writing letters to Misty (though he never told Marty a thing about her, not even her name), only to deem them unsatisfactory and throw them away. Marty constantly practiced what he would say to Alicia, but every time he lost his nerve. _

_After Ash had been away for four years and on Hokoto Island for three-and-a-half, something terrible happened. One day as he was cleaning the house he shared with Marty and Alicia he saw Marty running up the street through the window, a look of distress on his face. _

_Alicia had been stung by a rogue Tentacruel down on the beach. The poison was already spreading to her internal organs. _

_After the burial Ash retreated to his room, devastated that he had once again lost a loved one. He and Marty barely spoke, until one morning a heartbroken Marty knocked on Ash's door._

"_Listen, Ash," Marty began. "I don't know your story, and I don't know why you ended up here. I don't know what you're running from. I do know this, however: go find that girl, whoever she is, and tell her how you feel before it's too late."_

_Ash knew what he had to do._

Ash looked at Misty, half-expecting more words of comfort from her. Instead, he found her staring out the window, her expression unreadable.

"Excuse me," she said softly. Misty then slowly rose, leaving the room.

* * *

A hesitant Brock entered the Ketchum household, the place that had practically been like a second home to him during his teenage years. As he walked into the living room he noticed an old picture hanging on the freshly painted walls, one of Ash, Misty, Professor Oak, Delia, and himself after Ash had finished the Kanto League. The picture had been taken nine years earlier, but it felt like it had been in another lifetime.

Brock slowly climbed the stairs, stopping to look at different pictures of Ash: Ash as a baby, as a toddler, a child, a prepubescent wannabe Pokémon Master, as a young teen working his way through the ranks. Brock couldn't help but feel a slight pang when he realized that there were no pictures of Ash the older teen, Ash the young adult.

He reached Delia's door and heard sobbing behind it, which did not surprise him. He knocked softly.

"Ash, is that you?" Delia called out from behind the door.

"Um, no. It's me, Mrs. Ketchum. It's Brock." Brock found himself simply unable to think of what to say. "I just wanted to make sure you're OK." Brock waited outside the door for what seemed to be forever. Just as he was about to turn to leave it opened.

Delia looked worse than Brock had ever seen her. He reached out and offered the poor woman a one-armed hug.

"You OK?" he asked.

Delia shook her head. "Is it because he doesn't love me, Brock?" she asked sadly. "Did Ash run away because of me?"

Brock was taken aback by what Delia said, simply shocked by how far from the truth it was.

"What? Of course not! Ash adores you! You're the best mother a person could ask for!"

"What happened then?" Delia asked.

Brock's face fell. He knew he wasn't in any place to tell Delia what had happened; besides, he knew very few of the details himself.

"Something terrible happened. I know Ash will tell you when he's ready." That was the best Brock could do.

"Is Ash alright?" Delia asked.

"No, I don't think so," Brock replied truthfully. "He will be, though…in time. We all will be in time."

* * *

Misty closed the door behind her, only then realizing that the room she had run off to was some kind of guest bedroom in the lab. She collapsed on the double bed, cupping her head in her hands and finally letting the sobs break free.

She couldn't help but be struck by what Ash had implied in his second story. She had waited for years for him to confess his love to her, believing that it would never happen. Now it had, though, but it was hard to feel happy considering it was ensconced in so much tragedy, so much sorrow. She never had imagined that it would happen like this.

A knock on the door roused Misty. She should have expected that Ash would follow her. She looked up just as he opened the door and entered the room.

"Are you OK?" Ash asked, slowly sitting down next to her.

Misty nodded, the tears still running down her cheeks.

"Liar," Ash said simply.

Misty gave a small smile. He knew her too well.

"What's up? I know it's a sad story and all—"

"It's not about the story," Misty said, sniffing. Was he still that dense?

"What's the matter then?" Ash asked.

"Ash, did you really mean what you said?"

"Well, yeah. Do you really think I'd make up a story like that?"

"Not the story, Ash! Do you…do you really love me? Is that why you really came back?"

Ash looked at Misty's sad face. He could still try to save himself from what he thought was inevitable rejection, but he decided that he had spent enough time evading the truth.

"Yes," he said simply.

Misty nodded.

Ash wasn't sure what to say, so he thought he would share something Marty had told him.

"After Alicia died, Marty told me that he regretted never being able to tell her his feelings, never being able to kiss her, to…to make love to her," Ash began, stumbling over the last part. "I couldn't live with that regret. It's too late for him and Alicia, but I thought maybe it wasn't too late for us."

Misty smiled. "It's not too late for us."

* * *

Misty felt the slow rise and fall of Ash's bare chest, her head resting against it. He placed a strong hand on top of her red hair, stroking it gently.

Suddenly her cell phone beeped, alerting her to a text message.

"I'd better get that," she said.

Ash noticed the color in Misty's face drain as she read the message. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's Brock," Misty said simply, showing Ash the phone.

_We need to go to Viridian Hospital right away. It's Daisy._

Author's Note: I'm sorry about the delay in updating this. I actually got a message tonight asking about this fic, so it spurred me to finish this chapter and upload it.

I'm sorry, too, about all of the flashbacks on this chapter. They're annoying but necessary. I know that this chapter is also rushed and that there weren't enough Ash and Misty moments probably, so I apologize for that, too.

Also, I'm so sorry about the cliffhanger, because I know people hate those. I can't reveal too much, but this story will have a relatively happy ending (or at least it will be as happy as possible for this story), so don't worry too much. In other words, Daisy doesn't die (I think there's been enough doom and gloom already), but I can't tell you more than that.

Anyway, I know this chapter wasn't very good, but I do feel pretty proud of this fic as a whole, so, as always, reviews are appreciated.

Oh, and Happy Easter! :)


	4. Epilogue

Wonderwall

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I do, however, own this story.

Epilogue

Ash watched as the familiar scenery of Pallet Town—_his _Pallet Town—passed by in a blur, only to be replaced by that of other towns that stood between his hometown and Viridian City. Brock drove quickly and purposefully, and Ash was sure that at times he was even breaking the speed limit. Misty sat in the back seat of Brock's car, and every once and a while Ash would catch a glimpse of her in the mirror. She supported her head with her hand, staring out the window with an unreadable expression on her face. She said nothing.

Ash wondered what was going on. He and Misty had immediately left the lab after getting Brock's message, meeting the older boy at Ash's childhood home where Brock's car was still parked. Misty and Brock said nothing about what was going on, and Ash didn't ask any questions. Now, though, he had worked up enough courage to bring up Daisy.

"Umm, guys, what's wrong with Daisy? Why are we heading into Viridian?"

Brock sighed, but didn't respond. Instead, he looked back at Misty, who, for the first time, directed her attention away from the window and looked up towards the two young men in the front seat.

"Daisy' having a baby," Misty said simply.

Before he could even think, Ash had let his initial gut reaction speak for him. "That's great!" he cried.

Neither Misty nor Brock responded.

"I'm missing something here, aren't I?" Ash asked.

Misty squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and then opened them again before speaking. "We were all so happy when we found out that Tracey and Daisy were having a baby. Things didn't go as planned, however. Daisy became increasingly sick—I mean, much sicker than what's normal when you become pregnant. Her blood pressure skyrocketed, and at one of her check-ups the doctor discovered that she was suffering from a rare complication from the pregnancy. She's been on bed rest ever since. The doctor…the doctor said that it's very dangerous and that when she goes into labor both she and the baby could die." Misty swallowed hard, refusing to look Ash in the eyes. "She's in labor right now."

Ash didn't know what to say. Was he about to lose another person he cared about? Someday he would lose his mother, too. Someday he would lose Misty and Brock. Someday he would die himself. Was that all life was, coping with the death of one loved one after loved one until, finally, it was your turn?

He couldn't think like that, though. Right now he had his mother. Right now he had Misty and Brock. Right now he even still had himself, even if the pain and grief, the guilt and sorrow, of the past four years had fundamentally changed him, even if he wasn't the same self as he used to be. He still had himself, and he still had people he loved and people who loved him back. That, for right now, was enough.

As the three longtime friends exited Brock's car upon arriving at Viridian General Hospital, Ash grabbed Misty's hand.

* * *

Tracey Sketchit paced the corridors of the maternity ward of Viridian General Hospital, wringing his hands. He simply didn't know what to do with himself.

"Hey, Tracey, why don't you, like, sit down for a while? There are some really awesome magazines here to read," Violet Waterflower suggested unhelpfully, pointing to the chair next to hers.

"Are you kidding me, Violet? That's my wife and child in there!" Tracey cried. He didn't understand how Violet could be so calm in this situation.

"Calm down, Tracey. Violet was, like, only trying to help," Lily Waterflower said. "We're all worried about Daisy and the baby, but we can't go driving ourselves crazy about it."

Tracey's features softened. He knew that Daisy's sisters were only to try to help him, and that they, too, must have been feeling beyond scared at the moment.

"You're right. I'm sorry, guys. I just want them to be OK," Tracey said.

"Daisy's, like, a lot stronger than you think. We Waterflowers may be beautiful, but we're tough as nails," Violet explained. "I mean, just look at how strong Misty is…although I suppose part of that strength is to make up for what she lacks in beauty," the purple-haired Waterflower sister added. Lily giggled.

"I wish Misty would hurry up and get here. I really don't want her to miss out on the birth," Tracey said. He didn't want to add the thought looming foremost in his mind at the time: _if there is a birth_.

Just then the doors to the maternity ward opened, and Misty emerged with Brock. Much to Tracey's surprise, Misty was holding a young man's hand.

"Guys, you're finally here…oh my God." Tracey's breath caught in his throat as he realized who the man accompanying Misty and Brock was.

Ash stepped forward, an apologetic look present on his face. "Hey, Trace. I'm sorry I missed your wedding. I thought I'd make up for it by being here for the birth of your child," he said, smiling slightly. He offered his hand to his friend.

Tracey stepped forward, but instead of shaking Ash's hand, he engulfed Ash in an embrace. "I'm glad you could make it, old friend," he said.

"Hey, no problem. Better late than never, right?" Ash smiled at Tracey as he released him from the hug.

A doctor suddenly emerged from one of the doors in the corridor. He surveyed the scene, and then addressed the group. "I'm sorry, but only family are allowed in here. I'm going to have to ask you two to leave," he said, gesturing towards Ash and Brock.

Misty shook her head. "Oh, no. They are family."

The doctor looked towards Tracey. "Well, if that's what you want," he said. Tracey nodded. The doctor then addressed the Pokémon Watcher again. "Your wife should be delivering the baby any minute now. You can scrub up and come in."

Tracey followed the doctor inside a room to the side. Ash, Misty, and Brock sat across from Violet and Lily, and the excruciating wait began.

* * *

Daisy Sketchit gave birth to a healthy baby girl that day. As she lay recovering from the delivery, tired but perfectly fine, she and her husband Tracey decided to name her Rose. "After my mother," Misty had said as tears filled her eyes when Tracey announced the news to his friends and family—no, just family—who had waited patiently outside in the hallway.

"We want you to be the godparents," Tracey said, nodding towards Ash and Misty. "And Brock can be an honorary god-uncle," he added.

That afternoon Ash, Misty, and Brock sat in the hospital's gardens. They knew the road would be long and hard, even knew that things might never be the same between them, but they also knew that, with time, they would come to forgive one another and, perhaps even more importantly, that each would come to forgive him or herself. As Tracey presented baby Rose to them, each couldn't help but be filled with new hope.

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

Author's Note: *sniff* It's all over. For some reason writing this story, and this epilogue in particular, made me feel very emotional.

I'm sorry that this epilogue is short. I hope the way I wrote it doesn't bother anyone.

Oh, it seems that has gotten rid of the line breaks in the previous chapters of this story (and, I assume, in my other stories as well). I'm not sure why that is, but I guess I'll have to work on fixing it. For now I ask you to deal with the way it is; hopefully I'll be able to fix it soon.

Um_, _yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it? I guess I've been busy with school, although it's finally done. Now that this is finished I plan on working on my unfinished chapter fics, "Always With You" and "Together." (No, they haven't been forgotten.) Of course, I'm also always working on "Alphabet Challenge." (I've been very stumped by "R.") I also have a vague idea for a one-shot, so that's what you can expect on the horizon.

As usual, I've been doing some beta reading, too. Be sure to read "Choices" by Soundspeed.

I guess that's it. Oh, if you're reading this I see no reason why you shouldn't review. ;) My fics seem to usually get a fair amount of reviews, which I'm grateful for, but for some reason this one never seems to get many.

Take care. :)


End file.
